The Sky's Light Rendezvous
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: Side stories and extra background scenarios from 'The Sky's Midnight Rendezvous' of each characters and various timeline. Can read a stand-alone fic!
1. Echoes of the Past

**FANDOM:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

 **TITLE:** The Sky's Light Rendezvous

 **AUTHOR:** RazenshiaSapphire1306

 **PAIRING(S):** Familial or Friendship ALL27 (May turn into something more in the future but as for now it's a GEN fic)

 **GENRE(S):** Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family, Adventure, Humor, and Mystery

 **RATING:** T

 **SUMMARY:** Side stories and extra background scenarios from 'The Sky's Midnight Rendezvous' of each characters and various timeline. Can read a stand-alone fic!

 **WARNINGS:** SPOILERS ABOUND! DARK THEME, IMPLIED/SUGGESTED THEME, Language, OCC-ness, and Unbeta'd! This story contains violence and blood!

 **NOTES:** This story will only contains 100-2k words in maximum at most chapters. A drabble-style fic.

-Updates will be the same as Midnight Rendezvous as it was a companion fic although I prefer this to be a stand-alone.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own KHR except the plot of this story!

 **TIME SETTING:** 400 Years ago and present (Vaguely)…

* * *

 **Echoes of the Past**

* * *

Red.

Red is also the color for Blood.

And Blood is both color of Sin and Life.

He hated it with every fiber of his entire being.

It is the reminder of his own failure, downfall and curse.

"Live." They says.

"Live." He says.

"No." Came the firm and grim reply from his blood-stained and chapped lips.

"Live, promise me." He repeats with equal conviction as his. They want him to live a happy one not filled with chaos and suffering. He want him to live on.

How unfair.

He don't want to and yet, he can't find the courage to refuse nor disobey his brother for too long. Not when his end his near. It was his final wish. His last breath he uses to speak his will.

And so he gave in.

"I'll live. I promise." He promised despite it was against his will. Opposite of what he wanted. He wished to die along with them, with his brother.

But since it is what he willed him to do. He will continue to live until he finds his own peace and happiness. His freedom.

He was rewarded with the most painful, bitter, beautiful, last gift – a parting – his brother's warm smile albeit shakily and mumbles a soft. "Thank you and I'm sorry. I love you always." Until nothing.

With a shuddering breath, he cries his heart's content turning his eyes into akin blood red tainted with orange hue and sworn to destroy those people at blame for his misery and the death of his loved ones.

And so he burns everything with him.

He don't want to live.

Yet, here he was standing in the middle of chaos. Breathing and Bleeding. Alive.

Being alive. It's a painful process and endless cycle of living.

Even so, he is suffering and breaking apart at each second of breathing and bleeding. A sign of him not yet dead.

He will continue on until today even the source of his living is the thing he abhors most. Red.

"Live." It echoes inside his head despite wishing death. A mocking reminder of his forceful promise in the past.

He stares at the blade across his skin and with a resigned sigh, he put it back onto his drawer and walks out to clear his head from some dark and disturbing thoughts.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note: So can you guess who is the person for this chapter? It's not an OC but an original cast from KHR ^^. Lol.**

 **Anyways, Reviews, Faves and become a Follower are welcomed and appreciated.**

 **Preview: The Man in Iron Hat and The Boy 1**

" **You shouldn't be alone by yourself, little boy. It's dangerous."**

" **I'm the one who should be saying that, mister…"**

 **-End of Echoes of the Past-**

 **Word Count: 534**

 **Written: 8/26/2016**


	2. The Man in Iron Hat and the Boy Part I

**The Sky's Light Rendezvous**

 **Warning(s):** Language, OCC-ness, Violence, Plot-holes, Slow-Build, Partially Dark theme and Unbeta'ed!

 **Character(s):** Sawada Tsunayoshi (six years old), Kawahira, and Sawada Nana.

 **Notes:**

1) I won't be able to follow the three month schedule as I am busy with life at the moment and having some major issues with my family so updates are totally going to be super slow.

2) This story will be drabble-type story or snippets. 100-1.5k words at every chapters excluding the side notes, author's note and extra.

3) Fighting scenes is one of the thing I sucks the most so don't expect much of it, I'll only write it unless when it is absolute necessary for the plot/story.

4) Describing places and appearance of characters isn't also my forte so I won't go giving details about it because if I sucks at fighting scene. These is much worse – So, if I tell Reborn is downright hot, that's all there is. No more, Nada, Zilch, Period. Use your imaginations because we've already know the looks of KHR cast so just be an imaginative person.

5) Plot holes and slow build pace at the department in bonding.

6) English isn't my native language so expect many errors (grammars, typos, run-on sentences and etc.) and limited vocabulary.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot of this story!

 **Time setting:** 7 years ago before Reborn's arrival in the Sawada Household meaning Tsuna's just six years old here…

* * *

 **The Man in Iron Hat and the Boy Part I**

* * *

" _ **More often the people in which you meet by accident tend to be the ones who become an important and major part of your life."**_

* * *

Six years old Tsunayoshi, entertains himself at playing by himself while awaiting for his mother's arrival.

Swing Up.

Swing Down.

Swing Up.

Swing Down.

Hand reaches up from the far away ever-blue sky which taints with orange, indigo, and slight red – indicating the dusk. Night is about to come and the world will be cover once again by the veil of darkness as it rest until morning takes its place when tomorrow sets.

The swing movement halted.

Tsuna frowns.

His mother was late at picking him up at the end of class. She never been this late in the past.

Did something happen? Good or bad?

He hopes it's the former.

No things came in between him and his mother from permanent separation or long enough away from each other's company just like now. Bullies and meanies don't count. They are sore-loser and simple minded-baboons.

Back in the topic… So the question from earlier returns back with full force – Did something happen to Sawada Nana keeping her late at picking him up?

Strange. His intuition haven't acting up which means there is nothing wrong, right?

Still he can't help but –

His musing abruptly halted when his intuition throbs, someone is with him. Stranger.

"Hello," The new stranger greeted with a warm smile.

Tsuna blinks at the man's old fashioned sense.

 _ **Dangerous. Powerful. Sneaky and yet, so, so Tired and Lonely being.**_ His intuition warns inside his head. _**A person who is filled with regret due to the duty he was bound to fulfill… must stop and help him from his plans.**_

"Why are you alone here?"

Tsuna didn't answer his curious inquiry as his intuition whispers him that the stranger is watching him since the beginning. Creepy.

"– You shouldn't be alone by yourself, little boy. It's dangerous." The stranger pointed lightly.

The little six year old brunet, tilted his head slightly at his side, peering closely at the smallest movement of the other. Something in the guy screams familiarity… But why is that? He didn't know him – Then, inwardly his eyes widened at the sudden realization. Yet, outside the only reaction the silver-haired man received was a flash of crimson-orange hue in those brown doe which causes the latter breath hitched. He blinks but it went back to its usual color. Is that just a figment of his imaginative mind?

Before he can dwell too much from it, the brunet has finally opens his mouth to speak.

"I'm the one who should be saying that mister…" Tsuna's voice lack any emotions and his face doesn't show any of his thoughts. A perfect mask of impassiveness.

Kawahira can't help but cringes at brunet's tone and bland facial expression. No child should ever be able to use such action with ease.

He doesn't have a chance to question the boy when his mother sudden arrival.

The mother or should he say, Sawada Nana had thanked him from looking after his son. Gullible.

Then, she ushers the boy away with her towards home.

As Tsuna walks passed by, he bids his farewell but something in his gut clench with dread as soon as those words escaped in the brunet's mouth. " _Careful,_ think before you made a choice. There are other alternatives. One wrong action breeds guilt, regret and hatred. _Kawahira-san._ "

Kawahira whirled his attention but Tsuna is far gone with his mother.

He didn't even say his name. So how on earth the boy did knew his name? His parting words sounded ominous, it feels like he was referring his plan at the chosen seven.

Something is wrong with the brunet… Something is off with Giotto's descendant…

"Primo… I think I don't like your descendant. He was anomaly. He was –" Kawahira mumbles in the thin air. There's no reply not that he was expecting one.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi is _**dangerous.**_ To whom he did not know. But he would gladly left him alone than deal with him. There's always plan B when the first plan been sabotage.

His next destination would be… Italy, where the new chosen seven will assembled.

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There you go, if you guys still don't understand. Kawahira/Checker Face first option of Sky Arcobaleno is Tsuna but the boy creeps him out so he would move in Plan B – go to Italy and find the original race of Sky Arcobaleno. Opps~ Don't worry. The next chapter would make much more sense.

Reviews/Comments, Faves/Kudos/Bookmark/Votes and become a Follower are all welcome and appreciated! So is suggestions and recommendations~

 **Preview:** The Man in Iron Hat and the Boy Part II

"Are you sure, you're willing to give such burden in that frail girl? Shouldn't be you're the one protecting not the other way round?"

"Wha? How did you get here?!"

"What do you think? Is it not obvious? I followed you all the way here. Idiot."

 **-End of The Man in Iron Hat and the Boy Part I-**

 **Word Count:** 678

 **Written:** 1/15/2017 (month/date/year)


End file.
